hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceleration
History Acceleration was once the sidekick and protege of Mister Momentum, struck by a lightning and blessed with super-speed just like he was. As young as he was, he was assigned to Teenage Klick, a team of juvenile delinquents who spent their time between drugs and extreme sex orgies, but who were regarded by the public as young heroes tormented by existential problems. Acceleration life changed forever on September 11, 2018, because his uncle was retiring from The Champions and now down a speedster… a position that Acceleration was simply perfect to fill. When he was asked by Żarnowski International Corporation to leave the Teenage Barkada and join The Champions, Acceleration didn’t think about it twice, and accepted the offer, ready to play with the big guys… and discovering that the rules were far more different. His time was now mainly filled with press conferences and public events, but some days he was also asked to do some heroic stuff, such as fighting supervillains and making photos for the police. Appearance Seth is an extremely muscular young man with brown hair and blue eyes. He is considered very handsome. His superhero costume is him wearing a blue sleeveless tank top with a large capital A going across down to his hips and wearing a white belt with a capital A in the center of his belt within a blue circle. He wears blue gloves with white accents on the wrist, the end of them. He wears blue shorts with white knee pads and has blue boots. His mask is basically a giant white A with blue goggles in them. Personality Acceleration is sometimes a spoiled, arrogant and childish brat with an omnipotence complex, a daredevil who always acts before thinking and who believes to be entitled to everything and anything. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Powers Superhuman Physiology: 'Seth gained his superpowers after he was struck by that bolt of lightning similar to his Uncle Mister Momentum. * 'Speedster Physiology: 'Seth he was once falsely claimed to be the fastest out of All Speedsters only because he used the super enhancement drug called Zenith. While on it he is fast enough to easily break all the barriers and even enter the Timestream. But when not on the drug Seth has enough speed to travel much faster than light. But after going to rehab and had more training he now able to go in Timestream without any form of the drug. Acceleration truly appears now to be the fastest speedster. Acceleration is considered to be one of the most formidable and powerful super-humans on the planet. ** 'Absolute Speed: 'Seth is by far the fastest being on the planet, and is arguably the fastest being to ever exist, making him one of the most powerful beings to exist. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to both people and to the environment, but Seth can prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. He is able to save and carry over half a million people 35 miles away from a Nuclear Warhead that had already detonated including the ones at ground zero in only .0001 microseconds (10 picoseconds, or 1/100,000,000,000th of 1 second) - a feat that would require moving 13 trillion times the speed of light. He has moved and run so fast, that he was capable of outrunning and defeating death itself (the Grim Reaper) by outracing it to the end of time/space, past entropy, the next Big Bang and into the next Universe. His speed is so immeasurable that he has moved and reacted by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe). *** 'Accelerated Metabolism: '''Acceleration possesses a highly efficient and incredibly quick metabolism. While working out, he had to consume 3000 calories to maintain his energy without passing out. ' *** 'Air Manipulation: By running in a circle at a certain speed, Acceleration is able to create a vortex with a variety of effects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Acceleration also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what the Flash does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. By spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. *** '''Dimensional Travel: '''Seth has shown to be able to traverse dimensions with his own powers, unlike Micheal, and the other speedsters. However, Seth now accelerates to the point that he is skirting the very edge of the Universe 1 dimension or even entering it. In order to enter into different dimensions, he must exceed light speed, which he can easily and instantly do. *** 'Electricity Manipulation: '''Because he gained his superpowers from being electrocuted, Seth's body generates large amounts of the static electricity that he can also draw from his own bio-electricity inside his body. This lightning emanates off of him, especially when moving at superhuman speed. Seth is able to project his electrical energy in certain cases, such as when he is giving momentum to objects. Seth discovered if he concentrated, that he can use this electrical energy he could use it to create solid constructs which he used to compose his costume. The first time he used this ability was to create a solid armor enabling him to run despite having broken legs. Later examples included sealing up the openings of his costume against disease, creating pockets for holding things, etc. His costume itself is a construct molded from his electrical energy. He was also able to construct a vibrational prison of electrical energy to hold enemies. *** 'Invisible Speed: 'Seth can use his super-speed to turn invisible. *** 'Molecular Oscillation: 'Seth can vibrate his molecular structure at various levels to achieve various effects. If he chooses, Seth can excite the molecules of whatever substance he vibrates through to critical mass causing it to explode. Seth can vibrate his molecules to achieve an intangible state. While in an intangible state, Acceleration is immune to any airborne viruses and can breathe regularly. He can also vibrate so fast that light does not reflect off him, rendering him invisible. Acceleration has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. *** 'Time Travel: 'Seth has shown to be able to traverse time with his own powers, unlike the other speedsters. He can traverse along the time-stream to specific points as they become visible, much like watching a movie in fast forward or reverse. In order to time travel to different periods, he must exceed light speed, which he can easily and instantly do. ** 'Absolute Stamina: 'The Flash possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He was able to run non-stop for over 10 days straight without tiring against Krakkl (Who was stealing the speed of his entire race and adding it to his own. A race where every single individual could achieve the speed of light.), through time and space across existence (Everywhere from the fourth dimension to the Big Bang was their track field.) at speeds so far beyond light and so unimaginable, he was constantly breaking through all the barriers and even brushed the true Speed Force itself directly. ** 'Superhuman Athleticism: 'Seth agility, balance, and bodily coordination are heightened to levels greater than any human being. He is able to easily maneuver on falling debris and objects while moving at super-speed. ** 'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Seth's reaction time is enhanced to levels far greater than any normal human being. He is able to easily perceive the movements of other speedsters, and react to danger and events. ** 'Enhanced Strength: 'Seth physical strength is superior to the average human being. He is strong enough to lift 800lbs with no sign of physical strain, even while running with it. He has also been seen single-handedly reconstructing several ruined buildings, and moving heavy beams and girders into place. ** 'Enhanced Senses: 'Acceleration possesses enhanced senses that allow him to perceive normally at super-speed, and the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still. His ability to alter his own perception of time is so great, that if he wishes, the tick between a second can pass for millions of years. He can even push this ability to the point, that to him, it is as if the Universe is standing still. It does not truly standstill, it is his own perception of time that seems to stand still, and his body automatically adjusts to his perception, hence, the slower he views the world, the faster his body moves through time/space to adjust to his perception. ** 'Speed Aura: 'Acceleration's body is surrounded by what he calls his "Speed Aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. With this aura, he is able to absorb kinetic energy. Seth can sync his aura with his children, giving him the ability to pull either of them to him with a thought. *** 'Enhanced Durability: 'Due to his body being surrounded by his protective "Speed Aura", Seth's durability is heightened to immense levels. It protects him from injury from high-speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. ** 'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'By accelerating his healing he can use it to sustain him. Seth could heal from any injury instantly, without prematurely aging like Shockwave. *** 'Decelerated Aging: 'Along with every speedster his aging process has been slow down. ** 'Accelerated Perception/Accelerated Thought Process: ''' mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Wally can also read at super-speed, but rarely takes advantage of this ability to learn at increased speeds, although Mister Momentum has done so and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. '''Weaknesses Cold temperatures: Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Seth is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Seth's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. However, since learning to regulate his body temperature with a build-up of energy, he has a much higher resilience to cold. Hyper-metabolism: While moving at accelerated speeds, Seth burns calories much faster than a normal person. While breaking down food far more efficiently, it requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out from low blood glucose. Also, he is unaffected by sedatives as he burns through them too quickly to have any effect. He also cannot experience a buzz as even 500 proof alcohol only intoxicated him for a few seconds. Trivia * Seth got a scholarship from Columbia University * Seth is attending Columbia University. * Seth has on/off relationship with Scratch the only female member of Teenage Klick. * Seth seems to have a crush on Shining Star. * Seth is on the Columbia football team (Columbian lions) * His number is 5 and his plays quarterback. * He is based on Kid Flash (Wally West) and Quicksilver. Category:Superhero Category:Superhuman Category:Universe 1 Category:Male Characters Category:The Champions